


October 13th, 2016

by IMAgentMI



Series: October Microfic-a-Day Project [13]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 08:11:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8278945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMAgentMI/pseuds/IMAgentMI
Summary: Caboose finds Wash after the crash on Chorus.





	

“Look who I found!”

The Reds were gathered outside the make-shift base, divvying up supplies from the wrecked ship in the fading evening light. Heads swung up as Caboose raised his arm, pulling a figure in blue and yellow in front of him.

“Holy shit. Wash, we thought you were --” The box Grif was carrying slipped out of his hands and hit the ground with a crunch. Wash sank tiredly down to sit on the ground. 

“I’m --”

“He’s alive! He’s completely alive! I checked and everything - I asked him and he said he is alive.” Caboose still hadn’t released his arm.

“Well I’ll be.” Sarge picked up one end of a tarp, starting to drag it and the boxes on top of it towards the door of the shelter. “Agent Washington, back from the dead. Well, if you’re not too tired out from all that resurrectin’, we need your help hauling more equipment from the crash site.” 

“Yeah, I--”

“Wash, is that you?” Tucker pushed through the door before Sarge got in the way and tore ass to reach the two Blues. “Are you okay? Is Carolina with you? Church?” Tucker turned in place, searching. 

“No, Tucker...I--”

“Are you guys about done? Lazy Blues--”

Wash dropped his head back with a growl of frustration. He finally tucked his arm free of Caboose’s grip and got to his feet. “Yes, I’m fine! No, I haven’t seen Church or Carolina. And I... I just… I can’t believe…” Wash trailed off in a dazed sort of way, helmet bowing forward.

“Wash?”

He jerked back upright. “Okay, so what do you guys have so far?” 

Tucker watched Wash lean close with Simmons, discussing supplies, and gave a start when Caboose’s hand gripped his shoulder. “Tucker, can you help me bring in Wash’s flowers? He’s probably going to want them.”

“Flowers?”

 

It took well over ten minutes to make it back through the gully, past the wreckage and the pieces of bodies, picking their way carefully in the dark, their helmet lights casting long shadows against the walls.

“Here!” Caboose knelt down - sure enough, there were flowers in a tidy mound.

Tucker was looking at something else. 

Just over Caboose’s head, over the flowers, words were scratched into the wall. Tucker leaned closer. “Grif...Simmons...Caboose…” He blinked. “Tucker.”

Tucker stared at his own memorial and the flowers, then groaned and closed his eyes.


End file.
